


Everything's Alright

by cosmicdoe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Other, Panic Attacks, can be read as platonic or romantic, i have no idea what im doing but have this thing, its good i promise;;, lmao first writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6595438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicdoe/pseuds/cosmicdoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>reader has a breakdown and is comforted by nonspecific help bc im unoriginal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything's Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first writing, so sorry in advance for any errors!  
> This was written to and inspired bythe song "Everything's Alright" by Laura Shigihara from the game To the Moon

It was scary. You were panicking, you seemed to stop working but your mind kept buzzing. Tears streamed down your face preventing you from seeing clearly. It was difficult to remember what started it all.

You were on edge since the day before. You hadn’t slept that night. It wasn’t really that concerning, considering you hardly slept most nights. Your heart pounded out of your chest as you watched your hands shake.

There were others in the house and you knew that there had to be someone that wasn’t sleeping. You could ask them for help. It would be so easy to just ask _someone_ to comfort you at least the tiniest bit.

_What if they’re busy?_

You wouldn’t want to bother them.

_What if they don’t want to help you?_

You know that you already annoy them.

_What if you say something you don’t mean to?_

You might say something mean. You don’t want to hurt them anymore than you do just by being around.

_What if?_

You freeze as you hear a light knock on your door. “Hey, is everything okay in there?”

_Oh no._

“I couldn’t sleep and I thought I heard crying in here. If you were asleep I didn’t mean to bother you.” The voice is barely above a whisper. The dark is silent between pauses except for your ragged breathing.

You sniffle louder than you mean to, and hear the door creak open a bit.

“Okay, I definitely heard something. I’m coming in, so don’t be startled.” A small light shone in, aiming itself near the foot of your bed. You quickly scrambled to sit upwards. Footsteps treaded lightly over towards you.

“Oh gosh, are you okay? What’s wrong?” The voice grew from concerned to frightened and you felt a weight shift the mattress of your bed down near the end of it. You stifled a sob as they leaned closer. “Is it okay if I hug you?”

You nodded shakily, and you leaned in they moved over and gently wrapped their arms around you.

“Can you tell me what’s wrong right now? I want to help you as best as I can.”

After a minute you stuttered out a response. “I’m sc-cared. I’m- I’m awful and I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” you kept repeating that phrase. You didn’t deserve this. 

“You’re not awful.”

You didn’t deserve someone to care about you.

“You always cheer me up. You always are there to help me.”

“I’m-m not, I can’t h-help you or an-anyone. I’ll never be able to do anythin-ng right.” You hiccupped, mumbling out your response.

“Yes you can, I know you can help. You’ve helped me. You’ve helped others. You’re doing just fine.” Their grip around you tightened a little, and they rested their head atop yours.

“I’m sorry, I’m dumb and I should-dn’t even exist. I’m sorry.”

“You don’t need to be sorry. You’re great and I love you more than you think. Even when you’re at your lowest point, I’ll be here.” Those were the words you needed to hear. They went right to your heart and stabbed it. You don’t deserve them. They’re so nice. They’re so perfect. As strange as it seems, they actually _care_ about you. You could never imagine anyone doing so.

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a drabble to start things off but I'll write bigger and better things in the future probably.  
> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
